magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rudolf Lestrange
Biografia Rudolf Lestrange urodził się 10 kwietnia 1950 roku, jako pierworodny syn Państwa Lestrange, w rodzinnej posiadłości w Swindon. Od najmłodszych lat poddawany zostawał surowemu wychowaniu i ponadpodstawowej edukacji, która miała przygotować go do objęcia rodzinnej fortuny, a także zwiększania wpływów rodu na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii, a także samej Europy. Jako członek rodu nierzadko płodzącego słynnych czarnoksiężników, już w dzieciństwie miał styczność z Czarną Magią, który to kontakt wzbudził w nim wystarczającą fascynację, by rozpoczął jej uparte studiowanie. Ze względu na wagę, jaką do jego edukacji przykładali Państwo Lestrange, nikogo nie zdziwiło, gdy po rozpoczęciu nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie niemal natychmiastowo objął swego rodzaju władzę wśród Ślizgonów. Mogąc pozwolić sobie na wszelkiego rodzaju ekscesy, już wówczas buntownicza natura Rudolfa zaczęła przebijać się przez maski czystokrwistego wychowania. Wbrew powszechnym oczekiwaniom, jego rebeliancka postawa nie umniejszyła wcale władzy, jaką miał nad innymi uczniami. Dzięki swojej bezpośredniości, charyzmie, a także niewątpliwym zdolnościom magicznym, nikt nie kwestionował jego decyzji. Poza Pokojem Wspólnym Slytherinu, Rudolf nie tracił nic ze swej buty, wykorzystując swoją inteligencję i nieprzepartą ciekawość świata na lekcjach. Był niezwykle ambitnym uczniem, lecz nie sama ambicja gwarantowała mu sukces, jaki niezaprzeczalnie odnosił. Jego natura badacza czyniła godzinne studiowanie opasłych tomów w szkolnej bibliotece przyjemnością, a wszelkie zdobyte informacje zostawały przez niego zapamiętywane. Przedmiotami, w których najbardziej ujawniał się jego talent były Zaklęcia i uroki, Transmutacja i Obrona przed Czarną Magią, choć to ostatnie ze zgoła innych powodów, niźli nauczycielskie podejrzenia. Zafascynowany teorią magiczną i wszelkimi informacjami na temat natury magii, Rudolf swą wiedzę przelewał w praktykę i zaklęcia, które niemal zawsze działały idealnie już za pierwszym razem. Dzięki oczywistemu talentowi magicznemu, inteligencji, wartkości umysłu i sprawności zdobytej dzięki posadzie Ścigającego dla domu Slytherinu, na drugim roku wstąpił do Klubu Pojedynków, który stanowił dla niego zarówno testament sukcesu, jak i źródło motywacji. Przestał uczęszczać na spotkania tegoż klubu, gdy na czwartym roku nie przestawał pokonywać siódmoklasistów, co zawdzięczał swojemu zapałowi do nauki - jedna wzmianka o interesującym dla niego zaklęciu wystarczała, by w krótką chwilę mógł pochwalić się wprawą w jego rzucaniu, niezależnie od hogwarckiego programu nauczania. Zarówno SUMy, jak i OWUTEMy zdał śpiewająco, rzucając w zapomnienie ten rozdział swojej edukacji. Zaraz po opuszczeniu szkoły rozpoczął zgłębiać wiedzę w zakresie magii czarnej i rytualistycznej, z czym wiązał swoją przyszłość. Dzięki rodowej bibliotece i dostępie do wielu, nierzadko podejrzanych źródeł, wkrótce rozpoczął eksperymentować i projektować zaklęcia, klątwy i uroki, których jednak nigdy nie miał szansy udoskonalić, z dwóch powodów: rodzice w końcu zabronili mu przyprowadzać do domu Mugoli, a jego myśli zajmowały nowe pomysły, nim zdążył ukończyć poprzednie. Właśnie jego umiłowanie Czarnej Magii i brak oporów przed zaspokajaniem swych dość brutalnych potrzeb zaprowadziły go w szeregi Śmierciożerców. Choć część idei Lorda Voldemorta była mu całkowicie obojętna, wolność jaką oferował, szacunek i aprobata dla Mrocznych Sztuk były tym, co ostatecznie go skusiło. Nie dbał o przedłużenie czystości ich rasy, lecz o przedłużenie własnego gatunku - gatunku czarnoksiężników, którzy parali się najdzikszą z magii. Dlatego właśnie, z czysto egoistycznych powodów zaakceptował swą pozycję niewolnika, choć sprawiała mu ona ogromny dyskomfort - zdecydowanie wolałby zasiadać na tronie w śmierciożerczym kręgu, niż pełzać pod cudzymi stopami. Jego mroczna natura uczyniła z niego jednego z najlepszych Śmierciożerców, jego umiejętności cenione bardziej, niż wpływy rodziny. Ostatecznie, dzięki Czarnemu Panu, wyrwał się z uścisku Państwa Lestrange, kreując swoją własną wizję czarodzieja czystokrwistego, a jego rodzinie nie pozostawało nic, oprócz zaakceptowania całości jego istoty. Relacje Rabastan Lestrange Młodszy brat Rudolfa, który już w momencie swoich narodzin zdążył skraść jego serce. Młodszy Lestrange był jedyną osobą, którą Dziedzic darzył tak silną, bezwarunkową miłością i który był w stanie wzbudzić w nim zainteresowanie niemniej głębokie, niż jego fascynacja Czarną Magią. Ze względu na zaślepienie Rudolfa jego młodą osobą, on jak nikt był w stanie nakłonić starszego syna Lestrange'ów do spełnienia swoich nierzadko błahych życzeń. Nawet pomimo oczywistego chłodu, jakim Rudolf darzył resztę swojej rodziny, wraz z upływem lat starał się zachować jak najbliższy kontakt ze swoim bratem. Już jako krnąbrny nastolatek Rudolf ustanowił za swój cel wzbudzenie w Rabastanie poczucia niezależności i wartości, jaką miał dla starszego brata, a według samego Dziedzica obdarowywanie chłopca absurdalnymi podarunkami i niepodzielną uwagą było na to najlepszym sposobem. Wygląd Od najmłodszych lat był dzieckiem o niezwykle imponującym wzroście, który podkreślała tylko pewność siebie, z jaką się poruszał. Dzięki aktywnemu udziałowi zarówno na polu Quidditcha jak i pojedynków, rozwinął swoją sprawność, która towarzyszyła mu również w dorosłości. Jedną z najbardziej charakterystycznych cech jego wyglądu są gęste, niemal czarne loki, którym od zawsze pozostawał wieść swoje dzikie, nieokiełznane życie na czubku własnej głowy. Owa bujna grzywa i zarost pokrywający jego wyraźnie zarysowaną szczękę, a także pewien stopień dominującej aury, jaką emanuje, budzi w innych ludziach skojarzenie z wilkiem, czego nie umniejsza firmowy uśmiech, w którym eksponuje wszystkie swoje śnieżnobiałe, ostre ząbki. Lata praktyki uczyniły z niego mężczyznę, który swój wzrost oblekł w niezaprzeczalnie drapieżną grację, onieśmielając prawie wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownice, jakich spotyka na swej drodze. Tę naturalną dzikość swego wyglądu ujarzmia jednakże, niezmiennie ubierając się w drogie, czarodziejskie szaty, spod których nierzadko wystaje kołnierzyk mugolskiej koszuli. Bez zbędnego wysiłku stworzył obraz nonszalanckiego nieładu, przemierzającego długimi krokami bruk Wielkiej Brytanii. Usposobienie Wbrew powszechnej opinii, przynależność do grona Śmierciożerców nie czyniła z Rudolfa zagorzałego fanatyka czystości krwi. Dla niego korzenie miały wartość czysto teoretyczną, stanowiły o magicznym potencjale, jaki posiada potomek jedno z wielkich rodów, mieszaniec czy charłak. To, co ma dla niego największe znaczenie, to siła magii i determinacji jednostki, nie jej pochodzenie - choć nie byłby w stanie przyznać, że jedno z drugim nie jest niemal nierozłącznie związane. Daleko jest mu jednak do pacyfisty - jest w stanie zaciekle walczyć o swoją wolność i prawo wyboru, a cierpienie jego wrogów sprawia mu wszechogarniającą przyjemność. Znany jest z tego, że lubi bawić się ze swymi ofiarami i przeciwnikami, angażować we wszelkiego rodzaju gierki, a okrucieństwo z jakim potrafi traktować cudze ciało czy psychikę jest jedną z najbardziej cenionych przez Czarnego Pana cech. W szerokim arsenale klątw czarnomagicznych dominują te, które deformują ludzkie ciało, zaburzają jego pracę i powodują nieznośny, lecz dziwnie naturalny ból, uświadamianie słabszych od siebie o ich braku znaczenia i błahości w porównaniu do reszty świata jest jednym z jego zainteresowań. Pomimo swej sadystycznie żartobliwej natury, nie przepada za kłamstwem i hipokryzją, sam jest człowiekiem niezwykle bezpośrednim i oczywistym w swych stanowiskach, jeżeli tylko pozwala mu na to sytuacja. Pomimo niechęci, jaką darzy wszelkiego rodzaju intrygi, bycie "księciem Slytherinu" wymagało od niego zdobycia wprawy w tej dziedzinie towarzyskich manewrów. Pomimo dystansu, jaki wolałby utrzymać pomiędzy sobą a społeczeństwem, nie ma problemu z przywdzianiem różnorakich masek, dzięki którym lawiruje między różnymi grupami społecznymi. Pierwsze wrażenie, jakie robi na przechodniach jest zawsze niezmienne - mężczyzna pewny siebie, emanujący siłą, dzikością i wybuchowością temperamentu, gdyż czasem nawet najmniejszy stopień irytacji może wywołać u niego najgwałtowniejszą reakcję. A wszyscy wiedzą, że dziedzic Lestrange nie zna granic, a współczucie nigdy nie skalało tego czystego umysłu. Zdolności magiczne Jako Twórca Zaklęć, choć samozwańczy i nieszkolony, słynie ze swojej znajomości magicznej teorii. Wciąż poszukuje tak zwanej Esencji Magii, czystej mocy płynącej w żyłach czarodziejów, lecz umiłowana przez niego już na zawsze pozostanie magia czarna i rytualna. Przez lata studiowania ciężkich, mrocznych ksiąg pozwolił swojej własnej magii urosnąć w ogromnym stopniu, co niestety odbija się nieco na jego charakterze, lub - cytując mugoli - zdrowiu psychicznym. Oprócz oczywistych umiejętności w zakresie pojedynkowania się, jest bardzo uzdolniony w dziedzinie transmutacji, co wykorzystuje nie tylko w kreowaniu zaklęć, lecz co również okazało się bardzo przydatne, gdy postanowił zostać Animagiem. Przyjął formę wilka z gatunku Canis Dirus, który powszechnie uznawany jest za wymarły, od ponad 10 tysięcy lat. On sam jednakże napotkał przedstawiciela tegoż gatunku, a więź jaka niemal natychmiast między nimi zaistniała, skłoniła go do pracy nad swą zwierzęcą naturą. Od momentu, w którym opanował sztukę przeistaczania się w wilka, jego charakter stał się jeszcze bardziej nieobliczalny i dziki, a jego pragnienie wolności absolutnej urosło w siłę. Jego zdolności animagiczne są jednak najgłębiej skrywanym z sekretów Rudolfa, tak zwanym asem w rękawie.